


The Whole Wide World

by Crollalanza



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, Future, Gen, Timeskip, the big bad world of work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza
Summary: Noya's hand had touched his, a brief grip as he turned to face him. “You could come with me.”“Really?“Sure … what’s holding you back, Ryuu? Neither of us are college material.”And that had been it. That had been the seed which had planted the whole field in his mind. They’d scrape together some money and take off to explore the world.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	The Whole Wide World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildKitte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitte/gifts).



> This is a belated birthday gift for the exceptional Kitte. It spiralled a little because Tanaka is cool and deserves ALL the words. 
> 
> I got the idea for this because two friends' lives took pretty different turns and I wondered about that.

He’d been working for nearly six weeks when Saeko made the remark.

“You’re enjoying it, ain’t you?”

“Huh?” He was shovelling another portion of natto in his bowl, and looked up. “Yeah, it tastes good. Thanks.”

“I meant working,” she’d replied. “You like having a job, don’t you, Ryuu?”

He’d shrugged. “I guess. Having money’s nice.”

“And that’s all it is?”

“Mmm.” He’d said nothing more, continued eating and then ran out the door before she could ask anything else. His sister’s questions meant he’d have to think up replies, and he didn’t want to do that.

Arriving at the gym early for his shift, Tanaka whistled as he entered the building, and dashed to the staff rooms to get changed into his uniform. The green shirt with the navy company logo sat snug across his chest—a little too snug— but he’d not mentioned it at the time, so there wasn’t much point now. From the staff room, and after a quick slurp of water, he started his first job of the day which was to restock the vending machines. He’d gone to the stock room with the cart and was about to unlock the door when he heard his supervisor.

“Tanaka, I need you to clean the men’s bathrooms. Looks like they were forgotten last night,” she said, and rolled her eyes.

“I’m on it, Sato-san,” he replied, and opening the cupboard he loaded up his cart with cleaning fluid, towels and soap rather than bottled water and energy drinks.

It wasn’t as bad as Sato had made out as the urinals had been cleaned, but the sinks had received only a cursory wipe and the showers had been ignored. After removing the clogs of hair from the plugs and wiping each surface, he restocked the paper towels, polished the hot air dryers and refilled the soap dispensers. He left the floor until last, filling up his bucket with steaming hot water. Chuckling a little, he smoothed the mop across the floor reminded of his first year at Karasuno where being on the bottom rung meant having to clean up after the guys in the changing room. He was back on the bottom rung again, but it wouldn’t be forever, in fact according to the plan it wouldn’t be for very long at all.

The plan as it stood was to work every shift he could, save as much as he could, and then take off on an adventure. Or several adventures.

“This is gonna be epic, you know that, Ryuu-kun.”

“ROAD TRIP!”

He’d punched the air at the time.

And the serious business of getting jobs to earn money, of sitting down to work out their route and places to stay hadn’t dampened that initial enthusiasm. Noya had found a job delivering food. Scooting around on his bike, he delivered bento at lunchtimes, switching to pizza in the evenings and mopped up whatever shifts he could at a local café. Tanaka, meanwhile, had landed a temporary job at one of the gyms in the town, helped in part by a reference from Ukai-san, but also by the fact that the manager recognised him from Nationals having followed their progress on the stream.

“It’s all hands on,” he’d been warned. “A lot of donkey work and cleaning. That’s all we need for now. Occasional stint in reception if we’re busy, but it’s mostly preparing rooms for fitness sessions, cleaning equipment and washing up in the café. That okay for you … Ace?”

The title settled uneasily on his shoulders, even if he had been the Ace for their final year, in Tanaka’s mind the Ace title belonged to Asahi-san, or someone like Bokuto, but he nodded and bowed, and soon after the manager said the job was his.

It wasn’t the manager he reported to, though, but Sato-san — a capable woman, with mid brown hair scraped back into a bun and a sharp tongue when she needed it. He’d been a bit cowed by her when he’d first arrived, but over the days and weeks, she’d stopped barking out orders instead treating him as more of a team member than an underling.

“Bathrooms are clean, Sato-san. Want me to restock the vending machines or the towels next?”

“Vending machines. I’ll see to the towels,” she told him, and whisked past with a stack of baskets.

He was just finishing when the doors opened and the first of their customers strode in. There were several sets of people turning up at different times, from the early pre-office always in a hurry crew who’d take a shower straight after, then grab a protein bar to munch on the way to work, a lull until the young mums appeared to take advantage of the crèche or the babyswim classes. At lunch the office and retail workers would return, a little more leisurely, and then the afternoons consisted of older people, who’d stop off in the café to treat themselves to cake and tea after a yoga or Tai Chi class. 

Six weeks in and he was recognised by the clients, although it was mainly the older crowd who’d stop to chat rather than merely acknowledge his existence.

“There’s a delivery coming at eleven,” Sato told him. “Can you make sure you’re around to put it in the stock room?”

“Sure. What is it?”

“Protein drinks, cereal bars, and sports drinks” she replied, and shook her head. “I don’t know why but they’ve been selling well recently. Chocolate not so much.”

“Oh… uh …” He scratched his head. “Is that bad?”

“No.” She stared at him. “Why?”

“I … um … might have said something to someone. Like my old coach always used to say after exercise that getting something with amino acids into you was a good idea, then a snack like a protein bar was always better than sweets.”

“Well, he’s right. What happened here, then?”

“Uh, it was when the school kids were in playin’ basketball, and I watched for a bit, ‘cause I was about to clean the gym, and they was all queuin’ up at the machines, and I kind of … um …”

_Yelled at them to get some decent carbs and protein then go home for a decent meal._

“Advised them to have a protein drink?” she suggested a small glimmer in her eyes.

“Um, yeah, kinda. Is that okay?”

“That’s fine. Explains why we’ve had a run on them recently.” Walking towards the reception area, she stopped to glance over her shoulder. “Do you like basketball?”

“Um, volleyball’s more my thing, but I like team sports and the kids are kinda fun, you know?”

“Not really. I find them loud and too boisterous. Prefer my oldies and young mums groups, but each to their own.” She smiled. “Anyway, we’re running a juniors’ tournament on Saturday so you can work it all if you’d like.”

He’d burbled out a yes and a thank you before he remembered he had plans with Noya, but he reasoned, it was only a loose arrangement, he’d be earning more money and wasn’t that the point of taking this job?

Noya, when he texted him, was predictably fine about it, messaging back with a ‘No sweat’ then sending a link to the Hokkaido Snow Festival and a note they should get there for December.

**< <Six weeks down.>>** Noya texted. **< <I’m counting off the days.>>**

Chewing his lip, Tanaka thought of the calendar on his desk. The dates unmarked, except for the one which loomed closer, even with a month and a half’s distance. 

**_< <You working, right now?>>_** he asked.

**< <In an hour. Had a breakfast shift. Now back home to change.>>**

**_< <Do you ever sleep?>>_ **

**< <Ha! Sleep’s for wimps. We can sleep on the road, Ryuu! Under the stars.>>**

**_< <On the beach.>>_ **

**< <On a raft bobbing up and down on the sea.>>**

His stomach churned a little and he was about to reply that he wasn’t the best of sailors, when Sato interrupted him.

“Sorry to cut into your break, but Aimi-kun’s filling has dropped out and she’s managed to get an emergency dental appointment, so I need to cover reception,” she told him, and plonked a box on the table in front of him. “Tanaka, could you sort out the notice boards? Take down any tatty flyers and replace them. Also make sure you pin up the new schedules. And make them central, so they’re easy to see.”

“Sure.” He shoved his phone in his pocket, straightened his shirt and picked up the box. “I’ll do it before I go to the cafeteria.”

“You’re a good worker, Tanaka-kun,” she said as he slipped through the door. “I thought I was going to get stuck with a moody school-leaver who thought he knew everything, but you just get on with it, don’t you?”

“Uh… yeah, I guess.”

“Ah, now you’ve gone bashful on me.” She chuckled and slapped him on the back. “When you get back from your big adventure, you should come in and see if there are any jobs going. I’d put in a good word for you.”

Wow. He blinked at her, then aware he must look dumb, he bowed. “Thank you.”

“No sweat!” she replied cheerfully.

He was brooding as he ate his dinner that night. Saeko, who’d dashed back from a rehearsal, sat down with him and picked up on his mood.

“What’s up, Ryuu-chan? Bad day?”

“Uh… no. It was kinda good.”

“Kinda?”

He shrugged. “Nothing special, but I got on with stuff. Busy.”

“And you like that, right?”

“I guess.” He swallowed down some rice. “I’m working Saturday. They’ve got a kids tournament on and I’m helping with that.”

“Ah, cool.” She smiled, a little secretively, in a way that made his hackles rise.

“I’m only tellin’ ya so you don’t think you have to make me food and stuff.”

“All I said was ‘cool’,” she protested, but she was laughing.

“What’s so funny?”

“You are!” she retorted. “Jeez, Ryuu, why are you so touchy?”

“Cuz you keep nagging at me!”

“I’m interested, that’s all. You like your job and I think that’s great!”

“It’s temporary. I clean toilets and refill vending machines, that’s all.”

“Even better that you seem to like it, then.” She widened her eyes. “Ohhhhh, is there a cute girl working there? Is that why you like it?”

“Huh?” He thought of Sato-san who was at least twice his age, and Aimi, who was friendly enough but had a husband and a kid. The rest of them, the fitness instructors and trainers, were either male or he rarely saw them. “No,” he replied and almost laughed back at her. “My supervisor said I was a good worker, that’s all.”

“Ahhh, okay.” She finished her food, but didn’t move from the table. “It’s always nice to be appreciated. This tournament … is it volleyball?”

“It’s basketball.” He sighed. “Still, I c’n always try to convert them.”

“That’s the spirit!”

Between preparing the gym, stocking a refreshment kiosk and sweeping the floor after each game, Tanaka was going to be kept busy that Saturday. As the gym was the main sponsor of the round robin tournament, it was important that it ran smoothly so the ensuing publicity would be favourable. And although this was only a temporary job, he found himself getting caught up in the excitable atmosphere surrounding the teams as they arrived, and wanted to ensure it worked well. Sato-san, unusually for her, snapped out orders at all the staff, and failed to hide her irritation when the box of medals arrived. “They’ve not been threaded onto ribbons. Aimi, see to that.”

“I can’t if I’m taking registrations,” she countered.

“I could,” Tanaka offered. “The hoops are up and the courts are taped out. I was gonna grab my break—”

“BREAK?” she yelled. “There’s no time for breaks right now!”

“I only meant … the … um … bathroom and maybe a water…” he mumbled.

She shoved the box at him, then appeared to regret her ungracious act, and let out a sigh. “Thank you, Tanaka-kun. You may sit in the staff room and grab a drink while you do it. There won’t be a chance once the games are underway.”

Aimi was rolling her eyes behind Sato’s back, but Tanaka ignored her took the box and hot-footed it to the staff room. The tournament, he’d discovered, was Sato’s baby and he quite understood why she was determined to make it work. Besides, he’d had old Coach Ukai, Ukai jnr and Daichi-san yell at him for three years, so her mild tongue lashing was literally as if water were pouring off a duck’s back.

He was happily threading red ribbons onto the participation medals and purple onto the winners when his phone beeped.

**< <You busy>>** Noya asked.

**_< <Yup. Why?>>_ **

**< <Free afternoon. Can you sneak off for lunch? I met Hisashi.>>**

Aghh that woulda been cool, He’d not seen Kinoshita since graduation. **_< <Sorry, no can do. It’s pretty full on.>>_**

**< <np.>>**

He was about to reply ‘Another time’ when he heard the stamp of feet outside and excited chattering in reception and knew the first of the kids had arrived. Shoving his phone away, he finished the medals, packed them back into the box then went to find out what Sato wanted him to do next.

“Hey, hey, guys, one at a time!” was his constant refrain an hour later as he distributed drinks behind the kiosk. Taking their money, doling out the correct change, and handing over juices and water was making his head spin, but he managed to smile at them (only one kid flinched) and eavesdropped on the myriad of conversations going on around him.

“He’s so tall!” one of the yellow bibbed players, who’d just been on the end of a defeat, was saying. “How are we supposed to win against that?”

“Is he really only fourteen? Maybe he’s been kept back a year. Or two?” his friend suggested as they moved on. “Or he’s a highschooler!”

The ‘highschooler’ appeared after that, slouching as he handed over his money. Tanaka resisted the urge to tell him to stand tall, figuring he got told enough of that. But he _was_ taller than all the other kids there, and maybe that was some kind of burden too when he wasn’t on court.

“You ever play volleyball?” he asked, giving him a milk carton.

The kid flushed. “My school doesn’t, but I play at a club.”

“That’s cool. What High School are you headed for?”

“Date Tech… probably.”

He ground his teeth; the defeat to Futakuchi still stung. “Not Karasuno?”

“Maybe …” The boy squinted at him. “Hey, were you at Spring High last year?”

“Uh-huh.”

“I saw some of it. You were cool.”

He couldn’t stop the grin, and hoped he didn’t look cocky.

“Have Karasuno still got that orange haired player? The really little one?”

“Hinata, yeah. He’s in his third year now.”

“He’s cool too. I liked watching him.”

“Tanaka, is there a problem here?” Sato called out. “Only you’re getting backed up.”

“No problem! Sorry. We were chatting,” he replied.

“Um … thank you,” the kid muttered and walked away, and to Tanaka it was as if he were taller, the slouch to his shoulders and back unknotting.

“Sorry,” Tanaka said again to Sato.

She wasn’t frowning but did look a little harassed. “That’s fine. I don’t mind you talking to these kids – they’re going to relate far more to someone like you than me—just be aware there’s a queue.”

Aimi took over from him during the second round of games, so he refilled water bottles and collected discarded cartons, pointed the way to the toilets to several parents and generally smiled because Sato had told him to be welcoming. It was as he was sticking one of corners of a poster back onto the notice board that he heard two people barrelling in, and he turned around, already grinning on recognising the voices.

“Ryuu!” Nishinoya yelled.

“Hey, dude!” Tanaka high-fived him, then did the same to Kinoshita. “What you both doing here?”

“Well, if you can’t meet us, we thought we’d meet you,” Noya replied.

“And I thought watching a kids tournament was better than wandering around in the rain,” Kinoshita said, taking down his hood. “Good to see you again, Tanaka-kun.”

“Same here. How’s work?”

“Ah, it’s good. And you?”

“Yeah it’s—”

“He won’t be here that long,” Noya interrupted. “Soon as we’ve got the money we’re heading out.”

“So I heard,” Kinoshita said. “Where first?”

“Tokyo. See some sights, land a couple of waiting jobs, or packing in a factory. Then off again,” Noya said.

“Sounds scary,” Kinoshita mumbled, then cleared his throat. “Exciting, though! Hey, Tanaka, I love your uniform and working in a gym’s pretty cool—even if it is only temporary.”

“Yeah, it’s okay. Glad I don’t hafta wear a tie and stuff,” Tanaka replied. “Uh… I gotta get back and check on the tournament. Are you coming in to watch? Ain’t volleyball, but it’s kinda fun. Or I could set you up with some guest passes and you could use the gym.”

“We’ll watch,” Noya decided. “That way we get to chat to you, too.”

“I am working,” he said, screwing up his face.

“Yeah, don’t worry, we won’t hassle you,” Kinoshita put in, touching him on the arm. “Don’t want you getting into trouble.”

They followed him into the hall, took seats on the back row of benches and soon seemed to be enjoying it, cheering along with the other spectators and rooting, it looked like, for the team in yellow. Tanaka, meanwhile, herded players back into changing rooms, handed out towels and listened as the kids chattered away—some happy, some sad—and he gave a little flippy smile remembering how important it had all been … and maybe it still was. Certainly the memories were. Nothing could take them away, and he hugged each game he’d played in—win or lose—close to his chest.

About half way through the tournament, Sato signalled that he could take a break, so he shuffled across the gym and joined Noya and Kinoshita watching the games. “I have around twenty minutes,” he muttered, if you want to grab something in the café.”

“Nooo, I’m enjoying this,” Noya replied as he pulled out his phone. “Also, I don’t have much longer here as my delivery shift starts soon.”

“I might be able to see ya tomorrow evening,” Tanaka said. “Finish here about seven, I think.” He’d want a shower and food, but could put that off.

“I’m working,” Noya said and yawned as he got to his feet. “Gotta keep the money rolling in. You coming, Hisashi?”

“Ah…no, I think I’ll watch a bit more. Brings it all back … except basketball was never my thing.”

“It’s kids getting involved,” Tanaka put in. “Their enthusiasm’s kinda infectious right?”

“Yeah, that must be it.” Kinoshita slapped Noya on the back. “I must catch up with you both before you leave, and get Kazu along too. I guess we’ll have to count Ennoshita out.”

“We’ll catch Chikara in Tokyo,” Noya replied. “City’s not gonna know what’s hit it. Maybe crash in on Yamamoto, too.”

“He ain’t there,” Tanaka said. “Tora landed an apprenticeship with a firm in Osaka.”

“We’ll have to head there too, then,” Noya laughed and dusted off his jeans. “Right, ‘til the next time! Have fun and GO YELLOWS!”

“You don’t hafta stay,” Tanaka muttered to Kinoshita.

“I’m enjoying it. Great atmosphere.”

“So what’s it like at the train company?”

“Uhm, it’s good,” he said, continuing almost apologetically, “I know it’s not high powered or going to college, but I like the people I work with and earning money. Not sure I could have studied for another three years like Chikara’s doing.”

“Did you always know that’s what you wanted to do?”

Shaking his head, Kinoshita swallowed down some water. “Do you think everyone does? Know what they want to do, I mean. I guess Suga-san did, and Asahi-san because you don’t just fall into fashion design, but I’ve always thought most people find something they’re happy with, or can at least tolerate because of the benefits.”

“Huh?”

“Okay, well, do you think Ukai-san wanted to be a shopkeeper when he was at school?”

“Um… prolly not. ‘Specially as he used to spend most of the time shoutin’ at us when we went in, but it is the family business.”

“And I’m guessing he figures the benefits in more or less being his own boss and having some money, outweigh everything else.”

“What do you mean?”

“Time off to coach and play,” Kinoshita said, his eyes flickering to the courts. “Oh, nice shot. Hey, that kid’s good! And so tall!”

“He is, right!” Tanaka replied, and smirked. “I got talking to him earlier, and found out he plays volleyball too, so mentioned Karasuno.” Then he grimaced. “Mind you, he likes Date Tech, too.”

Kinoshita groaned. “Just what they need … more height in their wall.”

It was the end of the day and as the players walked off court and out of changing rooms, some with a bounce in their step, others fatigued and trudging, Tanaka stood by the door, saying a goodbye as he handed out flyers and sweets to them all. Kinoshita was sitting in reception, hanging around while he waited for his bus.

Two of the kids approaching the exit looked grumpier than the others, exhaustion not helping their mood, and Tanaka recognised them as the kids on the yellow team who’d complained earlier about being short.

“Hey,” he said, approaching them with the sweets. “You did good today.”

“We lost,” one of them said, sniffing loudly.

“Basketball is so hard when you’re short,” the other moaned.

“A lot of sports are,” Tanaka agreed, “but it’s not impossible.”

“You’re tall,” one of them accused.

“Uh, well, not really. I used to play volleyball and a lot of the guys who play that are really tall. Like I played against a guy who was two meters and only fifteen!”

“Wow. Did he beat you?”

“Naw. Volleyball like basketball is a team game so we became Lucifer dogfish.”

“Uh… what?”

Tanaka laughed. “Nothing. I’m just remembering one of my teammates, and he was a really little guy—still is—but he could jump extra high, like he had springs in his sneakers. He scored us a bunch of points, and we beat the team with the two meter player.”

“How did he learn to jump so high?” the second boy asked in awe.

“A lot of practise, and wanting to do it, I guess.” He pressed more sweets into their hands. “Anyway, if you enjoy basketball, or any sport, you should keep at it!”

“Volleyball’s kinda cool, too.”

_Yes!_ He nodded. “Yeah, it’s not so bad,” he said, hoping he sounded nonchalant. Across the reception area, he could see Kinoshita grinning and knew he’d been overheard, so gave him a sheepish smile, then opened the door for the boys, waving them goodbye.

“More PR for Karasuno?” Kinoshita asked.

“Maybe.”

“You like it here, don’t you? Not just the job but interacting with the kids.”

“Mmm, it’s fun.”

Kinoshita hoisted his bag on his shoulder. “Maybe you can find another gym to take you on in Tokyo. Or Osaka, or wherever you end up.”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, maybe.” He scratched his head. “I might … um … I might be able to come back here. My supervisor said she’d put in a good word for me, which is kinda cool.”

“Wow, yeah. She must think a lot of you.” He smiled again. “Nice to have a place you fit, isn’t it. Like being back on the team. I mean, I was only a pinch server at best, but …um …”

“You was important,” Tanaka chided.

“Ha! I wasn’t Tanaka-important, or Nishinoya-important, but that’s … that’s not what I’m trying to say. It was never about that for me. I came back to the club because being a part of something, even if it was a small part, felt good and it was better than not being there.” He smiled, a little sadly. “I miss it sometimes, don’t you?”

“Um, yeah, but we all gotta move on and it was time we left,” Tanaka replied. “We all knew that. Not like bein’ injured out, or anythin’.”

“True.” Giving a little bow, he once again punched Tanaka on the arm. “It’s been good talking to you, Tanaka-kun. If you want to grab lunch or a night out, let me know!”

“Yeah, yeah, I will. But you’ll see me and Noya before we leave, right?”

“Oh, of course. But, well, if you want to catch up any other time, the offer’s open.”

“I’d like that!”

Saeko was half asleep when he got back, ‘resting her eyes’, she told him before she went out again.

“Good day,” she asked, yawning.

“Yeah, not bad. Noya and Kinoshita turned up to watch.”

“Hey, how they doing?”

“Fine. Noya left for work, Kinoshita stayed a while.”

“He was the serve guy, right? What’s he up to?”

Tanaka nodded. “Works for the train company.” He unloaded his bag, putting his kit into the washing machine. “He’s enjoying it.”

“You sound surprised.”

“Uh… yeah, I guess I thought it’d be boring.”

“Maybe it would be to you, Ryuu, but … you know … when I worked in the café, people thought I’d hate having to be nice to people, serving them food and on my feet all day, but I liked it, y’know. Also, I always knew it was a means to an end.” She rubbed one eye and stifled another yawn. “Bit like Yuu-chan delivering pizzas. He knows what he’s saving for.”

_And me_ , he wanted to add, but she’d wandered out of the room and soon he heard the bathroom door close.

It had been the end of their second year when Noya had first talked about his great trip. He wanted to see and explore, experience the world and not just the confines of a gym.

“But you’re good enough to turn pro,” Tanaka had put it to him, a little in awe.

“Yeah, I know,” he’d replied, no false modesty holding him back. “But then I’d be back doing the stuff I know and not the stuff I don’t. And … I love volleyball, but part of the reason I love it so much is ‘cuz it’s a challenge and this last year I’ve been learning new things which has been great, but volleyball ain’t my forever, y’know.”

“Ah… right.”

“I’m gonna start with Japan, work my way around, then …” He’d let out a sigh, his eyes dreamy and a smile lilting across his face.

“Sounds amazing,” Tanaka had breathed.

Noya’s hand had touched his, a brief grip as he turned to face him. “You could come with me.”

“Really?”

“Sure … what’s holding you back, Ryuu? Neither of us are college material.”

And that had been it. That had been the seed which had planted the whole field in his mind. They’d scrape together some money and take off to explore the world.

Their final game had clicked the decision into place, cemented by being told to knuckle down to schoolwork, get any kind of result so he could at least leave Karasuno without ‘failing’. The games and hours he’d put into volleyball meant nothing when confronted with school tests, and without the distraction of training, he’d miserably got on with his lessons, only missing ploughing the exams by the minutest of margins.

‘You passed!” Saeko said.

“Just,” he’d muttered.

“Hey what do we need with exam results?” Noya had laughed.

“ROAD TRIP!” Tanaka had yelled.

(He’d not been able to meet Takeda-sensei’s eyes, the feeling he’d let _him_ down all pervading.)

The weeks slipped by and soon it was almost June. A delivery of hand weights had arrived, so Tanaka stacked them on a trolley to take up to the gym. When he’d first arrived here, he’d been disappointed not to be here amongst the training equipment more often, but not having experience he’d been informed by the head trainer, Abe, a man in his forties who looked like he lifted the heaviest weights with his little finger, that there wasn’t much he could do apart from cleaning. Most of the clients could use the equipment themselves, and it was only the newbies who needed help setting things up, which was always dealt with by the more experienced members of staff.

New schedules for the month had been pinned to every notice board – details of classes or private sessions highlighted so they caught the eye.

“You guys are pretty busy this month,” Tanaka said, noticing the blocks of colour against the names.

“And we’re a trainer down,” Abe replied, placing a hand on Tanaka’s shoulder. “Might have to commandeer you from Sato.”

“Really?”

“Uh … well …” He gave a half smile and a chuckle, and Tanaka knew immediately he’d been joking.

Swallowing down this sudden unexpected disappointment, he began to unpack the hand weights, loading them into the storeroom. What did he expect?

“You know …” Abe began, a little faltering. “That’s not a bad idea. You’re strong, and didn’t you play sport at school?”

“Um … yeah. Volleyball,” he mumbled.

_You can do anything,_ Takeda-san had told them.

He cleared his throat. “My team got to Nationals … twice.”

“So I heard. That’s pretty good.”

“And I was vice-captain in my last year.”

“Impressive. Do you know how to use the equipment?”

“Most of it. Not the rowing machines, and I’m not sure what the big rubber band things are for.”

“Well, if I clear it with Sato, then you could shadow me for a while. And if you’re any good, we could see about training you up. Getting you certified as a trainer.”

“Oh!” His surprise was only tempered by the sudden ache in his gut. “But … um … I’m temporary.”

“Ah, shame. Surprised Sato’s letting you slip through her fingers.”

“It was only ever s’posed to be temporary,” he mumbled. “I’m going travelling.”

“The big, wide world, eh? Ah well.” He scratched the back of his head. “It was just a thought.”

That evening, on finishing, he decided to run home instead of taking the bus. With his bag on his back, he tightened his laces and set out, enjoying the cool evening air as it began to rain. His thoughts were jumbled from the day, Abe’s offer sending him into turmoil. A trainer? Could he really do that? Wouldn’t he need a qualification? Was that what Abe-san had meant by a certificate?

It was too much. He ran faster, his feet tearing up the concrete slabs as he pounded the pavements for answers.

There was a whole world out there, that’s what Noya had said. A whole world to explore – not just Miyagi.

Did he really want to be stuck here?

But was he stuck?

It was the smell that made him stop. Food wafting through the air reached his nostrils, and before he could think properly he was following his nose and finally found himself outside a very familiar store.

“Tanaka-kun?” Ukai was winding up the awnings and stacking the outside chairs against the wall out of the rain.

“Hiya, Coach,” he breezed. “Any chance of some pork buns?”

“Sure, sure. Come in and sit down. I’ll be a minute.”

“I’ll give you a hand,” he said and picked up two chairs.

“”There’s no discount,” Ukai growled, then his face split into a grin. “What are ya doing here?”

“Decided to go for a run after work.”

“Bit outta your way, ain’t it?”

He stacked the last chair. “I wasn’t thinking where I was goin’. It was kinda automatic. Maybe I miss the pork buns.”

“That must be it.” Ukai held open the door for him. “Come out of the rain, anyway. There’s someone else here you know.”

“The guys? Hinata?”

“Ah, no. They left a while back, but your old sensei’s here. We were going over schedules for practise matches.” He paused. “Hey, Take-chan look what the rain washed up!”

“Tanaka Ryuunosuke!” Takeda, who’d been sitting at a table drinking something hot, got to his feet immediately, smiled widely and pushed his glasses back up his nose. “Well, what a surprise. How good it is to see you!”

“Apparently he’s here for pork buns,” Ukai added. “See, they may leave Karasuno, but some things are worth comin’ back for.”

“Come and join me,” Takeda said, and pulled out a chair. “If you’re staying that is.”

“Uh, yeah… the rain’s getting’ worse, so I might as well wait under cover.” He hung his dripping coat off the back of the chair and dropped his bag to the floor. “How’s the team?”

“Excellent. New first years are very keen, and we’ve been fortunate to find not one but two Liberos in this year’s intake.” Takeda pushed a spare cup towards him. “Help yourself to tea. I ordered a pot.”

“Uh… cool.”

“Yamaguchi’s captain, you know that, don’t you?”

“Um, yeah. Hinata texted me, but I think we all knew that at the end of last year.” He squinted. “Who’s got my shirt?”

“Two? Kageyama.”

“No, I mean the five!”

“Ah, that’s Hinata. It was hard to get him to part with number ten, but he was pleased to have yours.”

“Ukai-san says you have some practise matches coming up.”

“Before Inters, yes.”

“I’d like to come along, if that’s okay. Be fun watching the guys again.” He chewed the side of his thumb, working at a hangnail. “I’m not sure I can make it to Inters. Like I want to, but … well … there’s work and I might not be around.”

“On your travels, is that correct?”

He nodded. Pouring tea, he took a sip. Takeda watched him and he wondered what he was supposed to say next. “Um … sensei, can I ask you something? It’s a work type of thing.”

“Technically I’m not your sensei anymore,” Takeda said, amused. “But I can extend the pastoral care by a few weeks.”

“I was kinda, sorta offered a job today, I think.”

“You have a job, don’t you?”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s another one at the gym. One of the personal trainers said I could learn about it from him, but also said something about a certificate and so I’m thinking that means studying and stuff, which I’m not good at, but… uh … do you know much about it?”

Ukai approached, placing a bowl of pork buns on the table. “There’s courses at the college. One of the guys on the neighbourhood team studied part time.” He pulled out a chair, joining them. “Is that what you want to do, Tanaka-kun?”

“I don’t know. He surprised me, but it sounded interesting. But, then, I don’t know if I’d be any good at it. I ain’t had any experience, not even coaching.” Biting into a pork bun, he felt his face flush, not just from the steam, but opening up to these guys, his mentors for two years.

“Listen to me, Tanaka,” Ukai began. “You had the toughest mental attitude of any player I ever met. You never folded on court, not even when you were targeted, and boy you were targeted. If you want something, then you go for it!”

Reeling from the vehemence, Tanaka jerked back in his chair.

“Tanaka-kun,” Takeda added, his voice gentler. “You were never the best student. You didn’t like school much, apart from volleyball, but when it mattered, you put your head down and got the results you needed. I would have no issue looking into it for you.”

“Oh … thank you. Only … it’s bad timing. I’m s’posed to be leaving with Noya at in July.”

“You do know that the world will still be there in a few months, a year from now, the next decade,” Takeda murmured. “But of course it’s up—”

“If Nishinoya decided to stay, would you go alone?” Ukai interrupted.

“No.” The word left his mouth before he’d had time to digest the question.

“Whereas Noya would go anyway,” Ukai said. “That’s nuthin’ against him. Or you. But different dreams. Different journeys, Tanaka-kun. Different decisions, depending not just on the opposition, but who’s on your team.” Hearing the door open, he got up. “Finish your pork buns, and remember to tell your friends they’re the best in town.” Then he lent over Tanaka’s shoulder. “Kid, if you need a reference, then you only have to ask, right? Me ‘n the sensei’ll always have your back, okay.”

“Always,” Takeda agreed. “More tea?”

“Um… no, I should go. Someone I need to see,” Tanaka muttered.

He’d screwed himself for a confrontation, maybe even a violent one, certainly an angry one. But that was based on a two year memory of a fight in the store room and a broken mop, but instead there was a sigh, a hand ruffling through his dyed spike of hair and a rather tired smile.

And that was worse. Worse because of the silence and worse because they were sitting in Nishinoya’s garden, on a bench staring up at the sky and at the stars they’d both planned to sleep under.

“I’ve let you down,” Tanaka muttered.

“Course you haven’t,” Noya replied. “You gotta do what’s right for you, Ryuu.”

“Had you booked anything? Do I owe you money? ‘Cuz I’ll pay you back.”

“I hadn’t.” He sniffed. “I don’t know, maybe I had a feeling it wouldn’t happen as planned.”

“It’s just … Look, if it hadn’t been for Abe-san today… I’d still be comin’ with ya.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

“I would!”

“Ryuu, when we turned up at that basketball tournament, what I noticed first was … was how you seemed to fit. Talkin’ to the kids, bein’ polite to parents, even showin’ us to seats and takin’ time out to speak to us. Hisashi said the same thing.” He creased his face up. “Hey, did you talk to him about this?”

“No, why?”

“Hmm, he kinda hinted, well pretty heavily told me, to be honest, that you were happy.”

Tanaka stopped hunching his shoulders. “So … we’re good, yeah?”

Noya fist bumped him. “We’re the best.”

Noya left. Earlier than planned. Without fanfare, he bundled himself onto a coach bound for Tokyo, with one rucksack and his phone. Tanaka pitched up to say goodbye and they exchanged awkward shuffling dudebro handshakes before Noya enveloped him in a hug.

“Take care, and get that certification!” Noya whispered holding him tight.

“You think I can?”

And he smiled then, smiled his wide-as-the-world grin, encompassing Tanaka with its warmth and endless horizon. “’Course! You can do anything. You’re the ACE!”

He blinked back the sudden tears starting in his eyes. “I was, wasn’t I?”

Tanaka worked in the gym with the trainers most afternoons. He didn’t only shadow Abe, but learnt about the equipment, and was allowed to offer opinions on training plans. There was a college course starting in September—evening classes which suited him—but for now he was learning from the ground up. Starting on the bottom rung again, but he could see the future if he continued to look up.

“Gah!” Abe was going through a box, scowling as he examined the contents. “Tanaka, we’re nearly out of the large resistance bands, and the order isn’t in until next week. I need you to pick some up for me.”

“Um, sure. Now?”

“Yup. There’s a sports shop on the other side of town that will do us a deal.”

He left immediately, whistling as he waited for the bus, then looked up the location on his phone. Within half an hour, he was in the right street, and alighted outside a small, but brightly lit shop, posters adorning every window.

He sauntered in, hands in pockets, ready to collect then high-tail it back to the gym. There was a woman restocking sneakers, her back to him, and he wouldn’t have bothered her because she looked busy, but he couldn’t see another assistant.

“Uh… excuse me,” he said tentatively. “I’m here from the gym to pick up—”

She turned around. The rest of his words stuck in his throat.

“Hello, Tanaka-kun,” Shimizu said.

“Sh-Shimizu-san!” He gulped for air, then said the first thing that popped into his head. A stupid, stupid thing. “I ain’t stalking you!”

She chuckled. “I heard you were on your way. You work with Abe-san, right?”

“Um … yeah. You know him.”

She tilted he head to the side and gave him the smallest of smiles. “He’s my uncle. I expect he’s working you hard.”

“Um.” He nodded, far too much. “Yeah, yeah he is. But it’s good and I’m learning a lot!”

“He wouldn’t bother if he didn’t think you were worth it,” she replied. “Now then, it was a box of the resistance bands, wasn’t it?”

“Um… yeah.”

“They’re behind the counter.” Walking across, she lifted up the box and handed them over. “I saw Nishinoya reached Tokyo. Poor Asahi’s being run ragged showing him the sights. Do you have time for a coffee? I’m due to take my break.”

“Uh…” Could he say anything remotely articulate? “I … I’m sorry, but I need to get back with these.”

“Ah well. Another time, perhaps?”

“Really?” He blushed realising he’d said that far too loud and mentally cursed himself for being such a dumbass. She was only being polite after all. A small courtesy to a former player-cum-pain-in-the-ass.

But Shimizu didn’t laugh or reach for a clipboard to whack him with. “It would be good to catch up, Tanaka-kun. We could talk about the old days.” She gave him another of her small smiles, the very opposite of Noya’s full of sunshine grin, but just as welcoming. “And the new.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tanaka Ryuunosuke deserves the world. And so does Kitte.


End file.
